


silk gloves

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [60]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Post-Curse, Teen Romance, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Snow hasn’t been a young, pink-cheeked princess in years, she still revels in the fact that she has a close girlfriend to run around the palace with in floor-length dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk gloves

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Snow - princesses. Happy Belle Femslash Week!
> 
> Takes place between curses in FTL, around the time of 3.14 "The Tower."

Although Snow hasn’t been a young, pink-cheeked princess in years, she still revels in the fact that she has a close girlfriend to run around the palace with in floor-length dresses.

“Remember when we used to do this as children?”  Belle’s accent is strong as she laughs, her white-gloved hands clenched in the hem of her gold skirts.  She looks back at Snow as she runs through the jewel-carpeted palace hallway, hair wild and eyes bright.

“Of course,” Snow gasps, tears running down her cheeks from laughter.  Her own long gown swishes around her legs as they round a corner.  “The servants must’ve thought we were little terrors.”

Belle turns around to speak again but in her haste trips on an upturned carpet corner, going sprawling onto the floor.  Before she can slow down, Snow stumbles over Belle’s skirts and lands on top of her so the two princesses are pressed chest-to-chest.

“Apologies,” Snow mutters, face glowing red, but Belle just giggles, her own faced still flushed with happiness.

“Not to worry,” Belle says, stroking a silky gloved hand down Snow’s cheek.  “Remember when we did _this_ as older girls?”  She leans up and captures Snow’s lips in her own.  It’s a gentle, delicate kiss, the kind they snuck when they were younger. 

But they are no longer young princesses, so Snow deepens the kiss, letting her hands wander down Belle’s waist to skim against the low collar of her dress.  “Of course I remember,” she whispers, and Belle smiles.


End file.
